What is a Birthday
by BloodyWhiteRose
Summary: Cloud's birthday has rolled around and he feels that Leon has forgotten. But has he? And what does he get from said boyfriend?


What is a Birthday-Jamie Scott

Cloud sighed as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. "Happy Birthday," he said to himself. He heard another guitar string being plucked as he looked to the wall on his right. His boyfriend, Leon, had been in that room for three days now. Cloud had only seen him when he had come out to get himself something to snack on or something to drink.

Leon was the head of the newest uprising band, A Knot In My Life's Thread, and everyone wanted them to play at their party or club. Cloud understood that they needed any break that they could get so they could get some money and publicity. But Cloud also felt that he should remember his own boyfriend's birthday. It hurt Cloud a bit but he smiled none-the-less. He was happy that Leon was finally getting to live his dream of being a famous musician.

The band had a gig tonight and Cloud was going to be backstage cheering them on the whole way as he usually did. As long as Leon was happy then so was he.

Nine O'clock caught up to them quicker than they had hoped. Leon had finished whatever song it was he had been working on, but the band had only been able to practice it an hour and thirty minutes before they were supposed to go on. Cloud was very upset because he wasn't allowed back while they practiced. He began to wonder if Leon was mad at him for something. He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong.

Well it was finally time as A Knot In My Life's Thread was called to the stage and a large round of applause was heard. Leon kissed Cloud on the cheek for good luck, as he had always done, before walking onto the stage. Cloud smiled and gave him a thumbs-up with a fake smile that almost convinced himself.

Leon's band manager walked past speaking quickly into a small ear piece on his left ear. Cloud leaned back against the wall behind him with a sigh.

The applause died down and it was time for the band to play. Leon spoke, as always, before the song.

"I wrote this song especially for today. No one has heard it before so I hope you like it." He said as the guitarist began to pluck the strings on his guitar. Cloud lifted his head as he realized that this must be the song that Leon had been working on. Cloud had never heard it before. Leon began to sing:

Take a look at my boyfriend, He's the only one I got.

As this line was sung Cloud found the band manager had taken him by the wrist and thrust him out onto the stage. He stumbled forward stupidly until Leon's arm found its way around his waist. The song continued on:

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to give a lot

It's been sometime since we last spoke

This is gonna sound like a bad joke

But mamma I fell in love again

It's safe to say I have a new boyfriend

Leon winked at Cloud who furiously turned a bright shade of red:

And I know it sounds so old

But cupid got me in a choke hold

And I'm afraid I might give in

Time is up and my white flag is wavin'

I mean he even cooks me pancakes

And Alka-Seltzer when my tummy aches

If that aint love then I don't what love is

Memories began to flood Cloud's mind of a few weeks past. Leon was having a bad day the previous day so Cloud decided to attempt to cheer him up. He got up early the next morning and made Leon a big breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage with a side glass of orange juice in bed. Leon woke with a smile on his face as Cloud kissed his forehead. And a few days earlier Leon's stomach was hurting him so bad he didn't even want to move. So Cloud went to the store and bought him the best medicine he could find. As the memories faded off he tuned back into the song:

We even got a secret handshake

And he loves the music that my band makes

I know I'm young and if I had to chose him or the sun

Then I would be one nocturnal son-of-a-gun

By this time the entire crowd was on their feet clapping the beat of the music as Cloud just stared up at Leon's face as he continued to sing:

Take a look at my boyfriend he's the only one I got

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to give a lot

Take a look at my boyfriend he's the only one I got

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to give a lot

Its been a while since we talk last

And I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast

But dad I'm-finally-thinkin'-I-may have found the one

Type of boy-that'll-make you way proud of your son

And I know you heard the last song

About the girls that didn't last long

Lord I promise this is on a whole new plane

I can tell by the way he says my name

I love it when he calls my phone

He even got his very own ring tone

If that aint love then I don't know what love is

Cloud began to hear that annoying ring tone that Leon's phone is set on for when he calls. I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder.

Its gonna be a long drive home

But I know as soon as I arrive home

And I open the door take off my coat and throw my shit on the floor

He'll be back into my arms once more for sure

Take a look at my boyfriend he's the only one I got

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to get a lot

As the next verse of the song began, Leon pushed Cloud forward a bit to show him off the crowd which in turn yelled, whistled, and hollered for him as Leon sang:

He's got a smile that will make them old senile annoying old man bit his tongue(I'm not done)

He's got eyes comparable to the sun rise but it doesn't stop there(man I swear)

He's got porcelain skin of course he's a 10 and now he's even got his own song(we're movin' on)

He's got the cutest laugh I ever heard and we can be on the phone for 3 hours (not sayin' one word)

And I would still cherish every moment and when I start to build my future he's the makeup on it

Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but everywhere I go I keep his picture in my wallet like you

Take a look at my boyfriend he's the only one I got

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to give a lot

Take a look at my boyfriend he's the only one I got

I'm not much of a boyfriend I never seem to give a lot

As the song came to an end, and the crowd was going wild, Leon turned to Cloud who as well turned to him, and wrapped his arms around his waist with a smile.

"Happy Birthday Cloud," Leon said as Cloud smiled and wrapped his arms around Leon's neck. A spot light landed on the two and balloons and confetti fell from above them.

"I hope you liked it," Leon began.

With a heartwarming smile he hadn't been able to show for a while Cloud spoke softly to Leon, "Just shut up and kiss me." With that their lips began their own song as their tongues danced to the beat. As they kissed Cloud realized he was wrong. He had the best gift he could have ever asked for. A caring boyfriend who loved him very much.

THE END


End file.
